


Soft

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You're hair is really soft after you wash it."(I found a list called Fluff starters on google and I'm gonna write them and post them in this series. They're all gonna be Drarry."





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.  
> I just wanna say that I imagined this around their fifth year. I don't specify it in the story but if you were wondering, it's meant to be their fifth year. I don't mind if you wanna imagine them younger or older.

Harry finally convinced Draco to stay and shower in the Gryffindor showers instead of going to the dungeons for a few hours and then coming back up. Draco protested that it would ruin his "ritual" but Harry managed to convince him that there were much better things they could do with that time. They had only been together a couple of months but they had become inseparable. Their friends weren't quite as happy as they were. 

"Scoot over." Harry heard Draco say as the other boy came into the room. 

"Hey, you." Harry smiled as Draco snuggled into his side.

"Hey." Draco answered with a yawn. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair with a sigh of content. 

"You're hair is really soft after you wash it." Harry said quietly, taking in the cute, happy sounds Draco was making.

"My hair is always soft, Potter." Draco quipped.

"I'm very aware." Harry laughed, tugging lightly on soft blonde strands.

Draco hummed and started to draw light circles on Harry's chest. They stayed like that a long time, content in the atmosphere their love had created. Eventually, they drifted to sleep, Harry's fingers still buried in Draco's hair. Hermione took plenty of "cute" pictures the next morning.


End file.
